Build God, Then We'll Talk
by elmoisemo6
Summary: Percy Jackson/Supernatural crossover Sam/OC Set after the Last Olympian and "Heart" of season 2 Heidi Evans is the daughter of Aphrodite, a background character. Her years at Camp Half-Blood never prepared her for the Winchesters and the supernatural haul they brought.


"Carry on my wayward son / There will be peace when you are done / Lay your weary head to rest / Don't you cry no more," I sang along off key.

"Heidi!" my father called from outside my door. "Turn it down!"

I sighed and complied to his order. I switched off the radio in the middle of the guitar and drum beats. I grasped the zipper between my thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. I closed the bag without too much strain. I pulled my jeans up and straightened my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. I didn't naturally have a high metabolism. In fact, a few years ago I wore several pounds of chub off my waist. After finding everything out, the weight was quickly lost. It was either the death of it, or me. I lifted my pack and put it over my shoulder, moving my reddish brown hair so it wouldn't be caught underneath. I opened the bedroom door and stepped out, making sure the lights were off.

The smell of sizzling eggs and bacon invaded my nostrils. My little sister, Fay, was sitting at the kitchen table, her knees against the seat. Her lips were around her plastic, pink, Disney cup. She lowered the milk when she saw me, her almond eyes sparkling.

"Sissy!" she cried to me. I dropped my bag and crossed the room to greet her. I tangled my fingers in her long, curly, dark brown hair. I chuckled at the mess it was already in so early in the morning.

"Do you want pigtails, Tinker Bell?" I asked her, using the nickname she picked up when she had gushed over the Peter Pan movie for months. She nodded excitedly and I got a brush and two pink hair bands. She continued to eat her breakfast as I smoothed her hair and tamed it.

"You eating?" our dad asked from in front of the stove.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, camp isn't too far away and I can always grab something on the way there."

Most people when they saw our family were confused. My father was six foot nothing and had caramel skin, much like Fay. He had black eyes and short, curly hair to match. Fay's eyes were brown, but it was clear of their kinship. I, on the other hand, had porcelain skin, burgundy hair, and blue eyes. I stood at only 5'3 and had well toned muscles hidden underneath my clothing from years of fighting.

"So," Dad started, "this is your last summer at camp."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe," I said with a pressed smile. I was seventeen and would be eighteen by October fourth.

"What do you plan on doing after?"

This question didn't just apply to camp, but school as well and what I would be doing for the rest of my life. "I really don't know, Dad. Bunker down and try to lead the most normal life as possible? Honestly, I wasn't exactly expecting to live this long in the first place, so I don't really have plans."

His black eyes narrowed at me. "Don't talk like that."

"Talk like what? The truth?" I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "You know as well as I do that my siblings and I don't live that long, as well as the rest of our extended family. I thought I was going to die in the Titan War, so I threw away thoughts of the rest of my life. I didn't want to die, I was just expecting it!"

"Heidi-"

"No, I'm going. It'll take me like thirty minutes to get to Manhattan. See ya." I picked up my pack and headed to the door.

"You're too impulsive!" he called after me. "I don't understand, you didn't get it from me and you certainly didn't get it from your mother. You need a calm head."

"Well allow me to fight at camp to get my anger out," I growled so he wouldn't hear me. I wrenched open the door just in time to see two me in black, pressed suits. One had his curled fist raised mid-knock. He quickly lowered it and cleared his throat.

"I'm Agent Gunn, and this is Agent Rose of the FBI." He stood about the same height as my dad with white skin and thick lips. His short, dirty blonde hair was styled to stand up at the hairline. The other was a rough four inches taller with wavy, brown hair that reached a little passed his ears. They both flashed their Ids quickly, just giving me enough time to see "FBI" on them. They both had olive green eyes that watched me carefully.

I dropped my pack once again, this time by the door. This was most likely going to take awhile. "Um, hello. How can I help you?"

"We're here about the death of your neighbor, Frank Way."

"The cops already questioned us," I replied, my blue eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Well, this is just some background checking," Agent Gunn replied smoothly. His eyes danced around my face. I was used to such attention because my looks certainly came from my mother.

I took a step back and gestured for them to follow me inside the main room. "Dad," I said with no need to raise my voice since the kitchen was attached to the front room, "this is Agent Gunn and Rose from the FBI. They're here to ask questions about Frank."

The agents' eyes went back and forth between my father and me. They clearly hadn't expected him to be black while I was white. "Miss Evans," Agent Rose said to me, "you're the one who discovered-"

"Hold on a second," I interrupted. "Fay, go play in your room, alright?"

The agents just seemed to have noticed her and realized they were about to say something scarring in front of her. Fay smiled and said, "Okay, Sissy," and dashed off down the hall to the room we shared.

"Now, what were you asking?"

"You discovered the body, correct?"

"Yes sir, I went over to return his album that he let me borrow. He gave me a key to return it whenever I liked. The door was locked when I got there." I had witnessed enough blood and gore from the Titan War for Frank's brains splattered over the walls and his own guitar for me not to be bothered too much by it. He was a friend, sure, but the falling of family members was harder to watch.

"So you didn't think much of a twenty year old male giving you the key to his apartment and allowing you to come over whenever?" Agent Gunn asked, clearly thinking I was a naïve idiot.

I pressed my lips into a firm line. "Frank wasn't a rapist, sir. Even if he was, he'd go after someone a little less female."

Realization donned on their features. "A few more questions," Agent Rose promised me. "Have you noticed anything weird about his apartment?"

"What do you mean?" my dad asked.

"Like flickering lights or scratches in the walls, possibly from rats?" Agent Gunn supplied.

I frowned at them. These were way different questions the cops asked. What kind of background check was this? "Uh, no. Nothing that I witnessed."

"How about something that smelled like sulfur?" Agent Rose asked.

"You mean the stuff that smells like rotten eggs?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, when I found him. I had just assumed that he had waited too long to take out his garbage." I grabbed my pack by the door. "If you're finished I'd like to go because I don't want to miss the bus."

"If you don't mind me asking, where? I thought school was out," Agent Rose said.

"It is. I'm going to Manhattan for summer camp."

"There's a summer camp in Manhattan?" Agent Gunn gave me a weird look.

"Um... yeah. Listen, I gotta go. Bye Dad! I hope I was helpful to the FBI, Agent Gunn and Rose," I said quickly. I dashed out the door, hoping they'd buy my pathetic lie. I couldn't exactly explain I was a demigod, the daughter of Aphrodite. No, they'd think I was crazy.


End file.
